


Reparo

by kirani



Series: Hogwarts, Please! [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: thighs-like-trees asked: #20, nurseydex?20. “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.”





	Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a tumblr prompt but decided to post it on its own since it's part of my Bludger, Please! universe. Short and sweet. Set probably during fifth year? ish. As a reminder, Dex goes by Liam in this verse, because he’s v v Irish.

“I could use reparo?”

“Oh my god, Poindexter.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“What? I’m just trying to help!”

“Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken!”

“But you—“

“Liam, it’s just a bruise. It’s fine.”

“A bruise on your face!”

“Well, reparo isn’t gonna work on it either way. My face is not broken.”

“Bruises are just broken capillaries,” Liam crossed his arms.

“Broken what?”

Liam groaned. “Do wizard children really learn nothing about biology? Jesus, Nurse.”

Derek just shrugged.

“Look, if it’s bothering you that much, I’ll go to Madame Pomfrey.”

Will reached out, as though to touch his face, but pulled back, then nodded decisively.

“Let’s go.”

Derek rolled his eyes again but followed his best friend down to the hospital wing.

An hour later, the bruise healed with a magic salve, they were settled in front of the fire in the common room again.

“Hey guys!” Chris greeted, flopping in the chair beside them. “Oh, your bruise is gone!”

“Yeah, Poindexter made me go to Madame Pomfrey. It was that or he was gonna try to reparo me.”

Chris narrowed his eyes at Liam, who blushed under his gaze.

“Drop it,” he mumbled.

Derek blinked and looked back at Chris. He seemed to know what was going on at least, even if Derek was out of the loop.

He shook his head and pulled out his Charms homework.

At least he’d stopped him from trying to use reparo as a healing spell.

If only it worked on broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog this ficlet [here](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/185587186366/20-nurseydex)


End file.
